Krishun
by Cookies75
Summary: Krishun Area


Bagi kebanyakan orang ketika sudah menikah selama satu tahun mereka cenderung berubah dari yang dulunya sering mengatakan kata kata cinta, melakukan hal hal yang romantis hingga mengumbar kemesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun menjadi sedikit berkurang melakukan hal hal tersebut. Tapi lain halnya dengan pasangan yang satu ini walaupun mereka sudah menikah selama satu tahun dan belum mendapatkan momongan namun kris tak pernah berubah sedikitpun ia tetap dengan setia menunggu sehun di halte setiap ia pulang kerja terlebih dahulu untuk pulang bersama menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka, seperti saat ini kris tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah halte dekat rumah mereka ia menunggu istrinya itu disini ditengah hujan yang melanda bumi.

Tak butuh waktu lama hanya sekitar sepuluh menit bus yang di tumpangi sehun akhirnya datang dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Sehun turun dari bus dan langsung memeluk kris erat saat melihat sang suami tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"kau sudah lama menungguku hyung?" tanya sehun saat ia memeluk kris.

"tidak juga aku hanya menunggumu selama sepuluh menit" ucap kris seraya memeluk tubuh sehun erat.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap kris

"tapi aku tidak membawa payung hyung"

Kris mencubit pipi sehun gemas, tujuan lain kris menunggu sehun pulang adalah ia tahu jika sehun itu selalu lupa membawa payung padahal cuaca sering berubah ubah jadi ia selalu menunggu sehun agar sehun tak kehujanan saat hujan tiba seperti saat ini.

"appo hyung" ucap sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris yang tak tahan melihat sehunnya yang begitu menggemaskan akhirnya mencium bibir yang tengah di kerucutkan oleh sehun.

Cup

"ya! Hyung ini tempat umum" ucap sehun sebal karena di tempat umum kris masih saja sempat sempatnya menciumnya.

Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sehun.

"salahkan dirimu hunnie kau begitu menggemaskan hyung jadi tak tahan untuk tidak menciummu sayang" ucap kris sambil tersenyum ke arah sehun.

Sehun memegangi pipinya yang kini memanas ia yakin sekarang ini wajahnya tengah memerah karena kelakuan kris.

"sudahlah ayo pulang, nanti keburu dingin" ucap kris sambil menarik pinggang sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya, dan memeluknya posesif.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sesekali mereka akan tertawa karena hal hal kecil yang mereka bicarakan.

Sesampainya di rumah kris maupun sehun langsung mengganti pakaian kerja mereka dengan piyama tak lupa mereka juga mencuci wajah mereka agar tak terlihat lelah.

"hyung kau mau makan apa?" tanya sehun saat sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"hm apa saja" jawab kris seadanya.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan segala bahan untuk masakannya, tak berapa lama masakan sehun akhirnya jadi yah walaupun ia hanya membuat ramyun karena ia lupa tadi tidak membeli persediaan bahan makanan terlebih dahulu.

"hyung" panggil sehun dari arah dapur saat melihat kris berjalan ke arahnya.

"malam ini kita hanya makan ramyun dan kimchi saja hyung aku tadi lupa tidak membawa catatan belanja" ucap sehun, ia merasa bersalah melupakan kewajibannya mengecek persediaan bahan makanan.

"tak apa ini saja sudah cukup" ucap kris sambil tersenyum lembut ia tahu bahwa kini sehun tengah bersedih karena merasa bersalah melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

"ayo makan" ucap kris sambil menarik tangan sehun yang masih saja berdiri untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Seusai acara makan malam mereka sehun dan kris memilih untuk bersantai di atas tempat tidur beruntung besok adalah hari libur jadi mereka bisa tidur larut malam ini.

Kris menarik tubuh sehun untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mengecupi kepala sehun.

Sehun memainkan kancing piyama kris sesekali ia akan menarik narik piyama tersebut.

"hyung"

"hm"

"rumah kita sepi ya hyung, tanpa ada suara anak kecil" ucap sehun tiba tiba.

Deg

Kris merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sehun memang ia akui rumahnya terasa begitu sepi karena hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal disini.

"kenap tiba tiba bicara seperti itu hm?" tanya kris lembut.

"tidak ada aku hanya merasa rumah kita sepi tanpa ada anak kecil itu saja"

"aku tahu kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, jadi kenapa hm?" tanya kris lagi sambil mengelus punggung sehun sayang.

"hiks aku ingin punya anak hyung, kita sudah lama menikah tapi kenapa aku belum juga hamil hiks" ucap sehun dengan isakannya.

Kris yang mendengar sehun menangis, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengucapkan kata kata penenang agar sehun berhenti menangis.

"sst tenang sayang jangan menangis" ucap kris sambil mencium pucuk kepala sehun.

"hiks hiks" sehun masih saja terisak dalam dekapan kris.

Lama mereka berpelukan hingga kini tangisan sehun mulai berhenti walau masih terdengar isakan kecil.

"sayang dengarkan aku, walaupun nanti kita tidak bisa memiliki anak aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu bagaimanapun keadaan kita nanti lagi pula kita bisa mengadopsi anak sayang, kau tak perlu khawatir kita harus tetap berusaha dan berdoa agar tuhan segera memberikan kita anak."

"jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuatmu merasa terbebani lagi pula aku sudah bahagia sekarang walaupun hanya berdua saja denganmu, hidupku sudah terasa sempurna sejak kau hadir mengisi hari hariku, jangan menangis lagi aku mencintaimu" ucap kris panjang lebar di akhiri mengecup kening sehun lama menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam untuk sehun, hingga membuat sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan manis dari kris.

"kau yakin sudah bahagia tanpa ada anak di tengah tengah kita hyung?"

"aku sangat yakin sayang, hidupku akan hampa tanpamu asalkan kau ada di sisiku aku sudah sangat bahagia" ucap kris dengan senyum tampannya.

"hiks hiks" sehun kembali terisak setelah mendengar pernyataan kris tadi.

"kenapa menangis lagi hm?" tanya kris lembut.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan kris barusan, ia malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kris dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat kris.

Kris juga tak ambil pusing dengan sikap sehun, ia tahu pasti sehunnya sangat menginginkan adanya anak di tengah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kris pun juga sama mengharapkan hadirnya anak dikehidupan mereka tapi jika memang Tuhan belum menghendaki mereka untuk segera punya anak mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah mereka hanya bisa berusaha dan berdoa semua keputusan ada di tangan Tuhan.

by @Cookies_75


End file.
